Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 1
|episode_no = 1 |episode_length = 12:20 |upload_date = December 17, 2016 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6NdJYodQ6A |next_episode = }} Summary The season opens with the seven players standing in a field. PBG welcomes the audience to another season of hardcore while the rest of the team cheers. PBG begins introducing the other players starting with Ray, who is playing as Mirror B. from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. PBG is about to move on to the next player when a creeper approaches the group and explodes, damaging Ray, PBG, and Dean. After that minor incident, PBG introduces Jared, playing as Ramza Beolve from Final Fantasy Tactics and Barry, playing as Pumkin from Baman Piderman. Next is Jeff, playing as The Genie from Aladdin. PBG sarcastically says he couldn't possibly know who Jeff is playing as and Jeff says he forgot who he is. After Jeff is McJones, playing as Professor Layton from the Professor Layton series. Last (and least), PBG introduces Dean, who is "an anime" (actually Speed-O-Sound Sonic from One Punch Man). PBG says the audience can figure out who Dean is for themselves. PBG then shows off his own skin, Arthur from the Arthur cartoons. After the introductions, the team splits off to gather wood from the large trees in the forest where they spawned. Jared sees a donkey and punches it do death despite McJones' protests, as they are able to ride the donkey later. PBG comments that it has been a while since the last Hardcore season but he won't make any excuses on why it took so long. He instead explains the basic concept of the Hardcore series for people who have no never seen the show before (to which Ray responds he's guilty of). PBG asks Professor McJones to explain the season's goal and McJones explains that their goal is to find the Elytra, a pair of wings that allows a player to glide through the air that can only be found after defeating the Ender Dragon. The group realizes that it is getting dark and begins searching for a place to build a shelter. Barry discovers a cave and the rest of the group starts turning it into their house, to McJones' chagrin. PBG takes his time joining the others in the house and picks up some flowers. He then sees a cross shaped formation in the distance before returning to the cave and sees it as a good omen that they will complete their goal and "only Dean will die." PBG says he doesn't actually hope Dean dies, as no one else would hype it up like he does. While digging out the house for cobblestone, PBG finds a hole leading into a cave and starts going down there despite the protests of the rest of the group. He ultimately only grabs the coal in the entrance to the cave before going back up. Jeff builds a set of stairs leading to the entrance while PBG mines out the ceiling some more. McJones says the chose a bad place to build their house, as the amount of large trees around make it a dangerous place to build a base and they should build a new house in the morning. Jeff agrees and says he'll be in charge of building the house, but PBG tells him that he is wasting his talents on building houses. At the end of the episode, PBG opens his inventory for the first time and gets the achievement for it. The rest of the group laughs about it while Jeff questions PBG on how he went the entire first episode without opening his inventory. Jared tells the group how much he missed playing Hardcore with them and the others agree. Player Descriptions Quotes Guest Feature BrownMan: Ray (Check out his stream in the description!) ProJared: ProJared